Setting Sun, Endless Moon
by sunnydonya
Summary: Sequel to Now Things are Different. Edward is back. Bella is with the pack. Victoria is on the loose. The Volturi is showing interest in Bella. More people in Forks & La Push are going missing. Who is behind the disappearances? DISCONTINUED
1. The Scent

I looked to the west and saw nothing behind the dark line of clouds. I wish the sun was out, but the moon keeps the forest alight. The cold winter air brushes against my white fur. I knew that things would change. She would always come back, no matter what. What choices did I have? To fight and lose people I love or give my life to the endless night. What choice did I have? I sniffed the air. She is here.

"Oh, my sweet Bella… Get up. We are going on patrol on five," Paul said as he woke me up. I rolled over, pulling the blanket tighter to me. "Now Bella," he insisted then he kicked me.

"OW!"

"I told you to get up."

I lunged at him. Soon we were wresting. Sam came running up the stairs and shouted "KIDS! STOP IT!" We both stopped wrestling and ended up laughing, holding our sides. Sam chucked out a laugh too.

"Guys, what are you laughing about?" Jacob came in, rubbing his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing up this late at night boy!?" Sam asked in his mothering voice. That got Jacob's eyes open.

"Sam, are you alright?" Then all of us busted out laughing.

"Guys, what are you doing? You, guys woke me up." Embry came in, rubbing his eyes as well.

"You too!? What the hell are both of you doing up?!" Embry's eyes popped like Jacob.

"What the fuck was that, Sam? Please don't tell me you are taking estrogen. If you are you need to get off those pills. We already got enough woman hormones in us from Bella and Leah." At this statement all of the boys busted out laughing. Leah and I just glared at them.

We looked at each other and nodded.

"Shut up! You girls are worse than old women!" Leah and I shouted at the same time. "Jacob, Embry, Paul shut up! Sam, get off the damn estrogen!" We finished and the boys' mouths were on the floor. I couldn't contain it. I laughed my heart out.

"And you thought that WE couldn't be manly! We are manlier than you!" Leah yelled out. They just glared at us and turned away.

"Bella, we better get going. The bloodsuckers are waiting for us." Paul said to me. Once he said the bloodsuckers (meaning the Cullens), I was instantly ready to go.

"See, I told you if you told her that the bloodsuckers were waiting at the treaty line that she would get up." I heard someone tell Paul.

"So when are we going? I don't need to change." I asked Paul.

"We'll go as soon as you are ready."

"Well, let's go. I can hunt later." He nodded.

"Ha, pay up Embry." Jared held out his hand.

"Damn it. Come on Bella, you were supposed to throw a bitch fit," Embry whimpered while digging in his jean pockets.

"Shut up, old ladies." I smirked. "Paul lets go. They may live forever, but let's not waste their time with waiting." I spoke in an old English accent.

"Damn Bella. When did you learn how to speak with that kind of accent?"

"Practice dude, practice." Then I opened the window and jumped to the ground like a gymnast that has practiced for years. I was still clumsy, somewhat, but more graceful.

"Bella, is it me or do you get graceful more and more each day?" Paul jumped out chuckling.

"It is in the genes dude…for us girls at least. Boys are all bulky and can't run fast or graceful. The girls are slim and fast and graceful." I smiled.

"Hey! We heard that! " I heard the boys yell from inside the two story house. I smiled.

The Cullens were now helping us fight the newborns so rather than having three wolves always on patrol, we only have two. We all switch off during the day. Two of us go at dawn, two at noon, and two at night. Also, two of the Cullens helped everyday. It was mostly Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie because they weren't in school. Esme helped a lot also. Edward and Alice came on the weekends and did full days. Carlisle came when he had the day off. There were some days I would actually have patrol all day because the rest of the pack was exhausted.

I ran through the trees, jumping over bushes on my two legs. Now and then I would stagger, but I didn't need to phase yet. A little while later, when I finally came to the rock where there was sudden drop, but then it rebuilds like a cliff, I transformed. I thought of the most angering things that ever happened. I thought of the Volturi, the newborns, Victoria. Then I burst into the creature that practically earned me some respect. I landed on the other side of the cliff. Paul transformed right behind me.

Any closer Paul and you will be sniffing my ass.

Ew. Not my fault that you didn't move. I rolled my huge eyes.

Come on. Let's go. As I ran, I started picking up my speed.

Slow down! Some of us can't run as fast as you! I heard Paul yelling in his mind.

Then catch up! I yelled back and sped up till I was running so fast everything was a blur.

Damn it, Bella! Slow down! Paul yelled again. I rolled my eyes and slowed down till I was trotting once again. Thank you! He said relieved.

Yeah you better. I chuckled while he gulped.

"Bella, Paul is that you?" I heard one of the Cullens calling out. They knew better than to cross the treaty line. I barked in a super high octave to tell them it was me. "Is Paul with you?" I barked again. I walked out from behind the bushes. Edward, Alice and Jasper were running patrol with us this morning. It was Sunday so Edward and Alice would go to school tomorrow if there was no sun. I walked to the treaty line.

"Hey, Bella, how are you doing?" Alice asked me.

I'm doing great. The guys were stupid this morning. But it is still not pleasant to wake up while being kicked. Then Edward growled. Oh shut it, Edward. I said and he stopped. Edward, can you please translate to Alice and Jasper? By the way, good morning! He just chuckled.

"Bella said the she is doing great and the guys were being stupid this morning." Edward told Alice and Jasper.

"What did you growl at Edward?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"Fine. Bella said that she was kicked to get up." Then Paul started barking in laughter.

Hahaha. That was so funny! Then he remembered me lunging at him for waking him up.

"Now, Paul is laughing because he is replaying the memory of Bella lunging at him. I have to say that is kind of funny." Edward chuckled.

Hey, I thought you were on my side. TRAITOR! I cracked up at the end. Edward was just sad looking. Edward, I'm kidding.

"I know."

Then why such a long face?

"I'm just thinking about school and what the girls are doing to get attention. Bella, I wish you were there. I need protection. It is not fun running from girls that are practically stripping you in their minds." He shivered. I barked in laughter.

Bella, are we going to get going or what?

Edward, we need to run patrol. He nodded.

I growled, trying to get into the mood to be on patrol. I made myself be attentive for any sudden movements, for any foul smell. I dashed forward.

The Cullens guarded Forks. We guarded La Push. We always met at the treaty line. Once we were there, one wolf would go right, the other would go left. One of the Cullens would go right another left. One of them would stay at the treaty line and guard it. If there was any scent of a foreign vampire, the closest one to the scent would attack them. If there is a huge group of newborns, we howl or yell for backup. Also, the Cullens were now allowed to cross the treaty line when it was needed; like a wolf was down and couldn't help itself.

Edward and I ran to the right while Jasper and Paul went left while Alice stayed, guarding the treaty line. Edward and I continued running right of the line and when we finally hit where it forked, we parted.

"See you later love," Edward said.

See you. I smiled.

Then he ran toward Forks while I ran toward La Push.

I breathed in the scent of the forest. It somewhat calmed me. I ran and ran around the land. I didn't know how many times I ran around La Push. Today, Paul and I were doing a full day with the Cullens. Then I was hit with a foul scent, but it seemed familiar.

Paul, where are you? I got a scent and it is not the Cullens.

Alright I'm coming. I am about a mile away. Do you recognize it?

Yeah, it seems familiar, but I don't know why.

Hold on tight. Where is the scent coming from Bella?

It is coming from behind one of the trees. I don't know. I hate surprise attacks.

Bella, do you think that they are going to greet you and say 'I want to fight you'?

Shut up. You know that I didn't mean it that way.

Okay I am here. He came out from the bushes.


	2. Please don't Hate me!

**Dear Readers, 3-10-10**

I know that very little is coming out of this story. I thought long and hard about what I am going to tell you. Setting Sun, Endless Moon will be discontinued. I will not be working on this project anymore. I can't really think for anything about this story anymore. So that is what brings me to this horrible decision. Also I was thinking about coming up for a new story. PM me for more info on my new story which I am writing. Thanks!!

**Sunnydonya XD**


End file.
